


Switching Roles

by Izayacchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, No Romance, Role Switch, Shiro has sky flames, Switching, Tsuna is So Done, actually the whole voltron cast, also the Vongola lmao, shiro becomes a mafia boss, tsuna teaches everyone how to use flames because of boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Byakuran is a lil shit and ends up switching Tsuna and Shiro.Tsuna ends up in the cockpit of the black lion in an alternate universe and tries to get in contact with his famiglia with the help of team Voltron and Alien Magic. He also has to pilot the black lion.Meanwhile Shiro gets forced to play Mafia Boss while Tsuna is away and becomes Vongola Decimo for the time being. (This is more or less Reborns fault like everything else bad happening to people.)In here Shiro disappears because of Byakuran being a troll.Any Shiro dying conspiracy theories after s2 do not work in this fic lmao SHIRO WHERE TF R U-/PS: Tsuna is 20 here and because im a shit not giving a fuck about fan theories until proven, Shiro is also 20.EDIT: Lets pretend season 3 didnt happen in this fic (and no Kuron theory in here too lmao)





	Switching Roles

_„Every Universe has its own Alternate Universe which splits into more Universe, every decision changes your reality, every move you take, every step you take splits the paths to your future. “_

Is what Byakuran, who happened to be heavily drunk, started to preach at their annual Family Party.

“Dear Vongola Decimo, your fate was changed the moment you met me and decided to tell me how much you love the stars!” he giggled as the lights in the room started to flicker.

Tsuna had a bad feeling, he regretted so many life choices in that minute and the biggest one was letting Byakuran near the cocktail Bar or any kind of alcoholic beverage. He wanted to stop the white haired man, he knew the other wasn’t some evil mastermind anymore, it has been a few years since the whole Millefiore fiasco, he knew this was not meant to be bad.

However the unsettling feeling which crept up his bones terrified even him, just as he reached out to his flames, everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

Voltron just fought Zarkon, it seemed like they defeated him. Red light shone and the lions parted. However the silence was unsettling. The Paladins came to consciousness, everyone seemed fine, except the black lion, which seemed a bit too silent.

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled as they flew towards their leader to save them onto the Castle-ship.

They managed to reach the wormhole before the Galra army could attack them again.

Inside the Castle and finally save from the enemy everyone run towards their friend, worry written all over their faces, Shiro couldn’t be hurt, Shiro couldn’t be -/

“Shiro!” Keith gritted his teeth as they entered Kuro.

“Shiro?” the red Paladin called as they examined the empty seat where Shiro should be seated in.

After a few moments, everyone was shocked and confused. Keith decided to break the silence.

“He’s gone.”

 

* * *

 

The moment they stabbed Zarkon, Shiro was engulfed in a soft blackness, his alarms went off in his head, telling him he won’t like what’s going to happen next at all. Everything started to shake and turn and slowly he lost his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“This can’t be true!” Keith yelled gripping the seat in front of him, tears started to burn in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Shiro couldn’t just disappear out of here, maybe Zarkon got him?  Hundreds of different scenarios went through his head and one worse than the other.

“Keith, Buddy, you have to calm down.” A hand gripped his shoulder and all Keith did was lash out.

“I don’t have to do anything! We need to rescue Shiro! I can’t-” his body shook, he couldn’t lose Shiro again, he couldn’t let Shiro suffer again, he needed Shiro to be here with them.

Allura meanwhile managed to calm the others, she turned to Keith and was about to usher him out of the black lion with the other Paladins, as she suddenly felt something happen, which was wrong and shouldn’t be possible.

The Princess grabbed Keiths arm and dragged him behind her, she stood there, arms protectively holding the Paladins behind her, eyes narrowed and calculation.

Just in time something like a wormhole opened itself over the Pilots seat in the lion.

Bright light and sparks shone and lit up the whole cockpit, a body appeared out of thin air.

Everyone tensed, ready to fight. The silence became even more unbearable.

The body on the floor in front of them moved a bit, slowly opened its bright brown, nearly amber, eyes and suddenly started to scream.

_“HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????”_

 

* * *

 

 

**Autors Note:**

Heyaa ! Here ist the first chapter, I want to see how many people would be interested in a Voltron x Katekyo hitman reborn fanfic crossover!  _  
_

This fic was inspired by [Plantress](http://plantress.deviantart.com/) and her Fanart of Shiro with Natsu: [Wrong Lion Shiro](http://plantress.deviantart.com/art/Wrong-lion-Shiro-662415712) !! Her actual idea was Shiro being a descended from the 10th boss of Vongola!

However I found the idea of Shiro and Tsuna switching places and roles funnier. I would love to write the first idea too tho but I am a very slow writer it would take me years lmao

I do not have a Beta reader, english is not my first language and also I'm kind of in senior stress atm so I'll not update regulary. hopefully startig summer holidays I'll be able to update and post much more !!

 

**Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
